Décision
by Elayan
Summary: [OS][Punk Hazard] L'île de Punk Hazard a été le théatre d'un duel incroyable. Akainu en sortit vainqueur face à Aokiji et a pris la tête de la Marine. Cependant, contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas la survie de l'un qui assura le poste à l'autre. Il s'agit ici de ma propre interprétation, très libre, de la raison pour laquelle ce combat s'est fini ainsi.
Un petit OS aléatoire, rédigé dans le train sur mon petit téléphone… un peu de drame qui me trainait dans la tête :)

 **/*\ SPOILER ALERT /*\** Au moment où j'écris cette fic, j'en suis à l'arc _Punk Hazard_. En la lisant, il est possible que vous vous retrouviez spoilée sur un évènement qui s'est passé avant cet arc. De la même manière, il est possible que les personnages utilisés ici soient OOC par rapport à comment ils apparaîtraient potentiellement plus tard. Vous êtes prévenues :)

* * *

Mitsuyo s'était assoupie dans le grand bain. Après plusieurs jours à supporter l'angoisse la ronger jusqu'à l'os, l'épuisement lui avait fait rendre les armes. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, après tout. Attendre, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que, peut-être, quelqu'un vienne lui porter des nouvelles.

L'eau brûlante avait détendu ses muscles crispés par l'inquiétude et les parfums boisés des bougies qu'elle avait allumées l'avaient peu à peu plongée dans une douce torpeur. La peur et l'impatience s'étaient estompées au profit d'un calme, certes relatif, mais qui, en comparaison, paraissait complet et absolu.

Rien de plus pour la bercer que le son de sa propre respiration et le léger clapotis de l'eau, Mitsuyo rêvassait. Elle pensait au passé, aux moments de quiétude qu'elle avait eus et à ceux qu'elle aurait peut-être si le destin le voulait bien - non, se corrigea-t-elle, à ceux qu'elle aurait certainement. Si elle-même arrêtait d'y croire, quels espoirs lui restaient-ils à lui ?

Elle sursauta alors qu'une sensation glacée l'avait saisie à la gorge.

"Pardon." C'était juste un murmure, rauque et fatigué, comme une brise fraîche au creux de son oreille.

"Aokiji !" s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant d'un bond.

L'eau éclaboussa, agitée par ce mouvement soudain. Mais ce n'était pas dans les préoccupations de Mitsuyo qui, bouche entrouverte par un sourire de surprise ébahie, contemplait les traits de l'Amiral de la Marine, comme pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de l'Amiral Kuzan qu'elle connaissait.

Il était revenu, après dix jours d'absence, après dix jours sans nouvelles, après dix jours à combattre. Et il était vivant ! Il ne semblait pas blessé, juste quelques coupures et une couche de poussière sur son visage. Mais son expression, sombre et fermée, ne parlait pas de victoire.

La jeune femme répéta son nom, tâchant d'y mettre toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Il restait silencieux, l'air absent, absorbé par des pensées que Mitsuyo devinait loin de toute joie. Elle lui toucha la joue et il la regarda comme s'il venait tout juste d'arriver et de la reconnaître.

Puis il s'enfuit. Il échappa à ce contact tiède sur sa peau givrée. Il fit quelques pas, puis revint vers elle, puis s'éloigna à nouveau. Mitsuyo ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'Aokiji avait d'inépuisables ressources d'énergie, même épuisé il trouvait toujours quelques heures de plus pour se torturer l'esprit. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il dormait autant le reste du temps.

"Aokiji, je t'en prie, calme-toi." finit-elle tout de même par dire au bout de plusieurs minutes à le regarder tourner en rond.

Il cessa de marcher. Il regardait le sol et le cercle de verglas qui s'était formé sous ses pieds. Il était fébrile. Son Fruit du Démon échappait à son contrôle, comme pour lui montrer à quel point il était faible, épuisé par cet épouvantable combat. Pourquoi s'était-il donc fini de cette manière ?

Aokiji leva les yeux et vit Mitsuyo, dont les yeux clairs et inquiets le dévisageaient. Il soupira longuement et se frotta les yeux. Elle ne dirait rien, elle ne demanderait rien, il le savait. Elle attendrait simplement qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il voulait bien lui raconter.

Il dégrafa son manteau et le laissa tomber au sol. Ses doigts fatigués peinaient à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il ne finit d'ailleurs pas et se laissa tomber tout habillé dans le bain brûlant avec un râle de douleur sourde.

Mitsuyo rassembla ses jambes instinctivement pour lui laisser de la place alors que la température de l'eau baissait de plusieurs degrés, mais ce fut un réflexe inutile. L'eau était si chaude qu'elle en fumait et le corps de Kuzan, fait de glace, avait littéralement fondu en s'immergeant. Plus de jambes ni de bras, il n'était guère plus qu'un buste flottant à la surface de l'eau, ses vêtements vidés de toute consistance.

La jeune femme ressentit une profonde pitié pour lui. Qu'était-il donc arrivé ? Il était encore en vie mais ne se considérait pas comme un gagnant. Avait-il donc abandonné le combat ? Il aurait sacrifié sa victoire ? Il exprimait un telle peine et une telle douleur, Mitsuyo ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Délicatement, elle entreprit de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Le visage de Kuzan se crispa encore plus lorsque les doigts fins se posèrent sur sa chemise. Une main de glace se reforma peu à peu, masquant son visage, comme si elle avait toujours été là.

Et soudain elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Une étreinte glacée l'avait saisie et attirée vers le buste sans membre. Aokiji sanglotait, incapable de contenir davantage, comme un enfant malheureux qui tentait de cacher ses pleurs en se blottissant contre quelqu'un d'autre.

"Pardon." répéta-t-il entre deux sanglots. "Pardon."

Il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner pour avoir choisi de vivre. Il avait laissé la victoire à Akainu, il lui avait laissée volontairement. Après dix jours de combat incessant, tous deux épuisés, l'issue du duel était devenue incertaine. Les coups portés étaient désespérés, peu précis à cause de la fatigue mais tout autant mortels. Kuzan avait vu la mort le frôler de si près, il en avait conçu une telle peur… Il s'était déclaré perdant. Peut-être aurait-il eu une chance de gagner et d'empêcher cet homme au cœur dur de diriger la Marine… Mais il avait préféré ne pas prendre ce risque. Il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir. Il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait l'abandonner.

Sa main glacée se posa sur le ventre rond de Mitsuyo, laquelle eut une autre inspiration de stupeur. Il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas les abandonner.


End file.
